Talk:Binding Chains
Binding Chains and damage I have noticed that neither Chaos Storm damage, nor hexes degeneration cause to end Binding Chains. Whilst Energy Burn damage causes to end Binding Chains. :Degeneration isn't gw "damage". Are you sure about storm? — Skuld 04:28, 5 September 2006 (CDT) ::He was wrong. It's discussed on another talk page. --Fyren 08:26, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :::Iron mist seems to prevent Binding chains from ending dealing 0 damage but don't slow foes more than 90%. Degeration, Life stealing, Life loss, also works --Vereen 12:18, 2 October 2006 (GMT) I think you could make a 4v4 toucher group with one Me/Rt double-echoing this to make three out of four on the other team super slow and easy targets with your remaining three touchers. However, a cover hex is an issue, etc. Shido 12:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) : Maybe you could have 2 touchers, one Me/Rt with this, and a Me/N FC degen hexes as covers, could also use this mes to shutdown monk. Does this mean only targeted damage that isn't life stealing and degeneration end binding chains? -Hesus :Life stealing and degeneration aren't damage. Targeted or not doesn't matter (neither does the source). If the hexed character takes damage, it ends. --Fyren 03:49, 11 January 2007 (CST) I was using this on one of my friends in a skirmish, and he said that it wouldn't allow him to use Shadow Refuge while he had it on him (He was an assassin/warrior). Can anyone test this? --Wizardboy777 20:06, 23 January 2007 (CST) here's an interesting tidbit: wanderlust's "0" damage ends pacifism and amity but not binding chains. also interesting is the fact that although wanderlust's attacks do not end binding chains, no knockdown occurs. tested this in isle of the nameless. this is a bug for sure, right? :There might be something odd about wanderlust or the training dummies. Binding chains isn't what's making the knockdown not happen. --Fyren 23:59, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::i didn't test this on the dummies. i tested this on master of axes. i think that for the knockdown to occur in wanderlust, the damage needs to.. "register", which binding chains doesn't allow. i'm sure that isn't the right word but does it make sense? sort of? :::Still, binding chains has nothing to do with it. I think the attack rate for the spirit isn't fixed and sometimes it attacks too soon. --Fyren 20:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) Regarding wanderlust's 'damage' not ending Binding Chains - look here. It's at the very bottom. -Wizardboy777 12:06, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I agree with Shido. However it doesn't even need to be a toucher group. Just run with a triple echo mesmer, have the mesmer put this skill on the other three opponents (all but the monk), and have the rest of the skills on the mesmer dedicated to shutting down the enemy monk (prevent hex removal), and just have maybe 2 assassins take out the monk, followed by the rest of the team 1 by 1. Any thoughts on this? The only concern would be the hex wearing off too quickly. I suppose that you could use two mesmers, a monk, and an assassin and just have the mesmers do it like an Aegis chain, but I don't know. -Jeans 68.231.12.44 16:45, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Searing Flames Got hexed by this today, then a few seconds after I was hit by a searing flames targeted directly at me. Thing is, I did take damage, but the hex was still on me and I was still unable to attack and I still moved at a reduced speed. Any of you tried the same, or could verify this as a bug? :Forgot to sign [-Lifestyle-] 10:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Binding Chains Update makes urgoz almost impossible. 07:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : kind of disagreed, this right makes him way more possible, it now does not limit you from attacking,only from moving - to an extent - and if you just use shadow stepping skills then it gets a cakewalk now! Da User:Deadfalk/Deadfalk 14:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::is it possible to have a barrage ranger attack urgoz from safe point at the door? Roland Cyerni 17:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::No.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 01:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC)